


Sharing And Swearing

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, OC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: Clara recently crowned galar’s new champion finds herself caught in the middle of the regions two most hottest and sexiest guys, Leon and Raihan.
Relationships: LeonxClaraxRaihan
Kudos: 6





	Sharing And Swearing

Clara knew after becoming champion of the galar region she would have to deal with the sexual frustration still of wanting two of the most powerful trainers in the galar region under her, Leon and Raihan. Sighing, she was walking back to her house in postwick when suddenly two pairings of hands and arms went around her. Leon covered her eyes while wrapping an arm around her waist and Raihan clapped a hand on her mouth and took her to Leon’s house up into his bedroom. Hop and their family wouldn’t bother them at all because they were all out for the day. Once they made it up to Leon’s bedroom, they set her down on Leon’s bed and now Clara was free to look up at them and speak. Panting heavily to breathe through her mouth she asked them, “Leon? Raihan? Wh-what’s going on?”  
Their lips curved upwards into their sexy ass smirks.  
“Somehow we knew what you were thinking baby and the feeling is mutual,” Leon cooed to her.  
“We want you just as badly as you want us baby cakes,” Raihan growled sexually to her.  
“You two don’t mind sharing me?” She asked them.  
They both nodded their heads yes to her question.  
“If anything this gives us a perfect excuse. We have wanted you for a very long time now,” Raihan said.  
“Now let us relieve you of your sexual tension for us,” Leon said.  
Clara nodded and she laid down with her back pressing into Leon’s mattress. It was so soft and comfy. Raihan crawled to her on the bed and went on her left side, taking off her shirt and noticed she went braless. Smirking at that, he took a glance over at Leon and he saw too while he finished taking off her underwear and her skirt but kept her thigh highs on. This was it. There was no going back now. They gazed down at the girl they held feelings for for so long and now they were gonna finally take her and claim her as theirs. Leon was on her right side and very delicately, began stroking her smooth soft pale cheek and turned her face up to his, before pressing his moist hot lips against hers, which earned him a moan from her. As this was happening, Raihan was suddenly feeling left out so thinking this was his chance, he leaned over and bent down to breathe and ghost his lips over her neck, wondering where her sensitive spots were. Deciding to find out, Raihan sunk his fanged teeth into her skin, puncturing her skin as it broke through and he began to nibble with that hickeys on her skin. Moaning against Leon’s lips at this, she wrapped her arms as best as she could around the both of them. Leon growled and he deepened the kiss to where he was able to slip past her mouth barrier and ease his tongue into her wet cavern to give her a little taste of his french kissing. Their tongue mingled and mixed together with intertwining into a rhythmic melody. Raihan left a deep purple hickey on the spot where he broke her skin. Smirking because he knew he found her g spot, he slipped down as his hands ghosted over and creeped and glided over her inner thighs dangerously close to the glory hold. Not holding back because holding back just simply wasn’t his style, he began to press her clit inwards and that made Clara jolt in reaction to that. Once Leon was done claiming victory in their tongue battle, he leaned down to put one of nubs into his mouth and soak and coat it with his saliva. Her nipple he began sucking on with his powerful lips and he continued on that for what seemed like minutes Clara arched her back and mewled wantonly like a feline in heat. Raihan was distracted by her beautiful noises that he decided to up his game, not wanting to be bested or outclassed. Once he was done playing with her labia he gently with Rae slipped two of his gloved fingers inside her rose petals and began to inch them in deeper bit by bit. She was so aroused from it all she could feel the heat turning up in the room. Leon made her perky globe harden and switched to the next one, to give that nipple some catering too as well. Raihan smirked as he was rewarded for his ministrations by another squeak and whimpered this time. Bending and scissoring inside her flower, Raihan of course sensed that Clara was indeed gonna climax any moment now. Before he could let her however. Both hunky, sexy men stripped themselves bare of any clothes that they were wearing.  
“Please! Fuckin dammit! Stop teasing me the both of you! I need you both inside now!” She mewled sexually.  
“How do you like it sweetheart? Slow and steady?” Leon asked.  
“Or rough and fast and hard?” Raihan finished the statement, smirking.  
“Maybe a mixture of both. Please!” She begged them.  
As if that was enough to oblige her and give her what she wanted, she too, was giving them everything they could ever want and desired from her.  
Raihan decided to slipped underneath her, her back pressed against his muscular chest while Leon hovering over her. Easing both of their shafts into her anus and her vagina, they penetrated and broke right on through her barriers of virginity. Clara who surprisingly, only felt pleasure, urged them to do more by moaning out languidly.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight baby!” They both grunted out as their lengths pushed and started to thrust at their own paces in both of her openings. Clara was so delighted by this, that she gripped onto both of them using her nails to dig into their arms. They groaned at this and with torture and pleasure, they grounded their pelvises into her to further drill her and egg her on. It was getting close to all of their climaxes but she would be the first to cave in, which she didn’t mind of course doing. Clara bucked her hips into their skin so the sound of slapping could be heard. They were ramming and slamming so fast and rough into her but eventually slowed down a little bit and thrusted melodically into her. They feel their ends coming and with one final scream of agony and passion, Clara’s walls clamped down onto Leon’s dick and her orgasm shot part and through. Groaning as they felt their end coming too, Raihan came deep into her butthole and filled it up with his cum. Leon shot his load into her core and it exploded with hers. After they came down from their highs, they stayed in her all night. Settling herself and sandwiched between them, they put the covers over them and drifted off to sleep.  
“We love you, our champion,” they said to her as she dozed off.


End file.
